The Growing Trouble
by Asha'man of Fire
Summary: Something's off with Lala, she and Haruna are scheming and Rito's stuck in the middle. LalaxRitoxHaruna, rated M for a reason.


Okay, first of all, let me just say, most of this chapter is a lead up and background information. The plot hasn't happened yet, but there are hints. and just so you know, every thing that happens after 'It had been 2 months' takes place in the past relative to the begining. THat wasn't a very good explanation, was it? It's basically a flashback. I hope it makes more sense in context.

I Dont own To-Love-Ru.

Last thing, I haven't abandoned Sleep Over, but i am suffering a bit of writers block about it, so I dont know when the next chap will be.

* * *

Waking up, Rito found himself unable to move. This wouldn't have been quite so bad if it wasn't for the fact that he was with a very naked Lala. This was a semi usual occurrence, so it was less of a shock than one might expect. What was different though was that Lala was awake, looking right into his eyes and straddling his waist. To make matters worse, or better, he hadn't quite decided, if the feelings coming from his crotch as Lala fondled him were any indication, he was naked too. Opening his mouth to scream and protest, he discovered he was gagged as well. She had him completely at her mercy.

That's when she started talking "Oh Rito" she drawled, and that tone was the final nail in the coffin in Rito's mind that something was wrong with her. She would never act like this or talk like that if she was in her right state of mind. "I've waited so long for this. Just you and me, and _this"_ she said as she squeezed his rapidly growing dick "joining us together. Can you feel how much I want this Rito?" she asked as she thrust her hips forward, and he could. He could feel the heat she gave off as she slid forward easily, her juices making excellent lubricant.

She lent down to capture his lips in a passionate kiss that he just couldn't return, and as she did so his hands rose to massage her breasts, bringing forth pleasurable moans, the soft feel of her flesh in his hands distracting him from the fact that he wasn't the one that had moved his arms.

"You ready?" she asked, knowing that he couldn't answer, before raising herself up and over his erection, and finally slowly lowering herself down, impaling herself on his cock.

That's when he woke up.

* * *

Rito awoke to a familiar, gooey feeling on his thigh and a dark splodge on his boxers. All he could do was let out a sigh. He'd been having that dream for a whole month now, and while it didn't always end at the same time the events were always the same. Except for that one time it was Momo, and he didn't even want to think about that. At least with Momo it was just a blowjob otherwise he would have to have a serious talk with his subconscious about younger girls being basically off limits.

Going to the bathroom to clean himself off and change, he spotted something unusual on his way back. The light was on in Lala's old room. That place was more or less abandoned when Lala moved in with her sisters upstairs. Taking a peek inside, he found Lala reading a magazine and asking Peke her opinion every once-in-awhile.

It was late and a school night, if she kept this up she was going to be too tired for school, so Rito found himself knocking on the door before going in.

Lala jumped at the sound of his knocks, and immediately hid the magazine from view. '_Suspicious'_ he couldn't help but think before dismissing it. If Lala didn't want him to know, that was fine.

"What are you doing up so late, Rito?" she asked.

"I could ask the same of you. I was just going to the bathroom. What about you?"

"I was just reading."

"Right, reading. It's a bit late for that, don't you think. If you keep this up you and Peke will be too tired for school."

"Hai. Come on Peke, let's go to bed." She then proceeded to do just that while Rito went downstairs for water.

Slipping into his bed, Rito found something slightly off. Well, two somethings but the main one was Lala. It seems she translated him telling her to 'go to bed' as him telling her to 'go to my bed'. Rito, true to form, jumped out his bed in alarm.

"Lala, I meant go to your own bed, not mine."

"Plaese Rito, just this once, can I sleep with you?" Her eyes were wide a pleading and he couldn't bring himself to say no.

"Alright, but just this one time, you hear?"

"Hai!" she answered, a huge smile on her face as she slipped under the covers again, Rito now beside her. She was asleep in a matter of seconds. Rito on the other hand was having a hard- erm… more difficult time.

_'She's right beside me, so close I can smell her hair. It smells so good!_' A sudden shift later and Rito found himself partially underneath her, Lala's face just inches from his own, close enough that he could feel her breath on his neck. Her soft moans and pleased sighs as she shifted against his frame promised no sleep for Rito tonight. They delivered.

* * *

The next morning, when Rito came down the stairs, he looked tired, worn out but still wore a grin on his face. Why wouldn't he, he'd just read a very funny text message. Lala, on the other hand looked radiant with a huge smile on her face. She was, however, walking funny. She'd hurt herself this morning when she rushed out of bed.

Mikan, who didn't know any of this, just saw her tired brother come down the stairs with a huge grin on his face with Lala hanging off him, limping. She jumped to a conclusion, a wrong one at that. "What the hell have you just been doing!?" she shouted. She sounded absolutely furious.

Rito, confused, responded, "We haven't been doing anything."

It didn't help when Nana and Momo came downstairs seconds later wondering where their sister had slept the night before, to which she happily responded, "I slept with Rito."

Breakfast that morning was a surreal affair for Rito. Mikan was giving him the cold shoulder, Nana was extra angry and Momo kept giving him sly winks and whispering "Me next". Not even Lala was immune. She was trying to convince Mikan to teach her how to cook, but Mikan was being almost as cold to her as she was being to Rito. He left the house that day a very confused person.

* * *

It had been 2 months since his pool side confession of love to Lala, during which not much had changed. One of the few things that had changed was Rito himself. He'd become less adverse to getting close to the girls physically, but it still made him nervous as hell, and as such he avoided it as much as possible. Still, being glomped or receiving a hug no longer had him running for the hills.

He'd also finally, _finally_ been able to successfully confess his love to Haruna-chan a mere week ago.

Rito had it all planned out, first and foremost was making sure that they were alone behind the school building. He refused to allow any interruptions, not this time. For this he needed help, which Lala was only too happy to provide. First he needed her to set up a shield, one that wouldn't be visible. He also needed her to bring Haruna to him. It would seem less suspicious and it was much less likely anyone would interfere if they didn't know he was with her. Paranoid? Maybe, but he had experienced enough failed attempts that he was beginning to feel someone was getting in his way on purpose.

Some flowers that he'd grown himself as a gift, and he would finally tell her his feelings for her and Lala. What happens after that would be up to her.

When she walked around the corner with Lala and spotted him, Haruna was first surprised, but then she gave a small smile, one that he could only call 'Beautiful'.

Giving a small smile to Lala, she left them alone to give them their privacy. "I have something I need to tell you."

"What is it Yuuki-kun?"

"Sairen- no, Haruna-chan… I love you." He told her after handing over the flowers and while bowing. After a few moments of silence, he finally looked up to see Haruna's face, bright red and crying. At first he thought she was upset, but he soon realised something incredible. She was crying in happiness.

"I love you too, Yuuki-kun." And then she went from happy to confused and upset, "but what about Lala?"

"I wanted to tell you this as well. I love Lala too; I love the both of you. Lala already knows how I feel; in fact she was the one who encouraged me to confess to you the most."

"Why would she do that?"

Blushing, Rito replied "She wants both of you to marry me. I didn't know what to say, or what you would say to the idea."

She was blushing now as well, "Polygamy? B-but that's illegal in Japan."

He shrugged, "She said that when I marry her I would be king, and Earth laws wouldn't apply to me anymore. I didn't think you'd like the idea, so-"

"Wait, Yuuki-kun. I never said I didn't like the idea, just please; give me some time to think about it. Okay?"

"Anything for you, Haruna-chan." A moment or two of silence passed before Rito asked, "Do you want me to walk you home?"

"No, thank you. I need to go" and then she was gone, leaving him a little disappointed. Sure, she returned his feelings, but she was just as confused as him as to what to do next. Despite that though, he went home happy. He had finally gotten that enormous weight off his chest.

The next few days had been slightly awkward, but that had gradually faded. They hadn't made any progress, but neither had his declaration ruined their relationship. He was just annoyed that Haruna hadn't answered him yet; he was willing to wait though. After all, it was a very big decision.

* * *

When Haruna left Rito after their mutual confession, she was confused. Rito loved her, and that thought sent her heart soaring. He also loved Lala, and while she was truly happy for her friend, she didn't know what to think of Lala's idea. She had never considered sharing Rito before, but now that the idea had been implanted into her head, she couldn't stop thinking about it.

How would that work exactly? Would they each have an allotted time, or would they share their time together? What about sleeping arrangements, would he alternate between them or would they all share one bed? Blushing at the idea of a threeso- the three of them in bed together, she just wasn't sure.

There were a couple of things that she had noticed that Rito probably hadn't, the biggest was probably the difference of a single word. 'When I marry' not 'If I marry'. He was already considering spending the rest of his life with Lala. She could always force him to make a decision, but the idea of making him pick and choose between them hurt her. Not only because there was a chance she would lose, a thought that terrified her, and even if she won Lala would be hurt, but because she knew it would hurt Rito. He loved them both, he'd made that very clear, and being forced to choose between them would be unbearable for him.

The more she thought about it, the more the idea appealed to her. There was just one thing she needed to do before she made her final decision, and that was talk to Lala. She needed to know if this was what her friend wanted and if she understood what such an arrangement would entail, as well as finding out how this would work.

Three days after Rito had told her his feelings, she finally had the resolve to call her friend so that they could discuss it in detail.

* * *

"You wanted to see me Haruna."

"Yeah, we need to talk." She said as she sat down, Lala following suit. "Rito confessed to me a couple days ago."

"Yeah, I know."

"He told me that he loves me, but he also told me that he loved you too."

"Hai, that's right."

"He also said that when he told you, you suggested that we both get married to him."

"Hai!"

"Do you even know what that means Lala-san?"

"Yep, it means that we'll all be together forever. Nothing could make me happier than spending my life Rito; expect maybe spending my life with the both of you. It would break my heart to force Rito to choose between us."

"Is that really what you want Lala, to share Rito with me?"

Her answer was a very resolute "Yes," there was no hesitation, she was truly serious.

"Alright, I've made my decision. I want to be with Rito, and if it means that we share him, all the better. I love him too much for this to stop me from being with him."

Giving her a radiant smile, Lala hugged Haruna, and whispered, "I'm so glad you agree."

After being released from the hug, Haruna asked "So, how are we going to do this?" and with that they began to plan their future, and the future of their (soon to be) mutual husband.

That day, Rito suddenly shivered, he just wasn't sure if it was in fear or excitement.


End file.
